bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sentonara
Archive I have archived my page. If you're opening up an old conversation, please put RE: before the heading. --- Sentonara Opinion You're doing pretty good. Don't worry too much about that. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stats First of all, a "godmodding" character is a character that controls the actions of another, while an "overpowered" character is a character that is too powerful for a site's standards. However, it is allowed for a character to have 600 total stats, but it is a rare occurance. If you do give one of them perfect (600) stats, I suggest not using them unless in your own personal stories, or by request of the other roleplayer. Secondly, all stats can only go up to 100, 'cause differing top stats would be weird. Lastly, a good range depends on the character. If the character is your strongest, I'd suggest 570 to 600. If they're pretty strong, but not the strongest, 530 to 570. Moderately strong, but nowhere near as powerful and your strongest ones, 480 to 530. Weaker, but not incredibly weak characters, 400 to 480. Incredibly weak would be anything below 400. That's how I put it, at least. Hope this mini-rant helped at all. :How 'bout "Rōtasuken" (ロータスけん, Japanese for "lotus blade") for the illusion-type, and "Hōkandenkō" (ほうかんでんこう, Japanese for "sycophant lightning"). Also, for future reference, please post in the "Stats" section, as I find having more than one section per user to be incredibly unorganized (thank my extraordinary ocd for that one). Oh, and could I suggest a different signature, as it looks really weird, imo? Ciao~ ::No, I have one in mind. Copy&paste the following coding into the signature area on your preferences: ~'' ''Guardian of the Spirits That coding will make this: ~'' ''Guardian of the Spirits. Yes, it's similar to mine, but I'm in the midst of changing mine, so no worries there. Hope this is okay. (: :::They are good to have a third member, as long as the third member has stats of 505 or lower. Also, please post in your appropriate section (your section is titled "Stats"), since I find more than one section per user to be incredibly cluttering (thank my extreme ocd for that one). Question: why are you asking Sei if you can make the ninth division Captain? He's not part of the Gravity Force, so unless it's for his own story (which I doubt he'll let you make that), there isn't a reason to ask him. :I know that, but there isn't a site-wide Gotei 13. That disbanded almost two years ago. Everyone has there own individual stories now. And you don't need to be so rude, since it was a harmless question. ::Well, doesn't matter if you're a new member; if you want something, you have to either ask for someone to give it to you, or take it for yourself. It's that simple. :::You seem to have misunderstood me. When I said "take,"'' that's if it's not occupied. You never take anything that's already being used, 'cause that can really get you popped. Nice! U've been doing pretty good... but cant i ask you a favor? Can we continue this RP without auto-hitting someone else character? Im pretty sure you know what auto-hitting means ^_^.. many users here in BFF doesn't tolerate it that much... so I'm telling you since your a lil newer on the things here since i don't want you to be in trouble with the others... Auto-hitting makes it seem that your characters are Godmodded, which they are actually not to some extent. Well, you see an RP could somehow be one-sided if you don't allow the other character to atleast react on what your character does.. like Ex.#1: ''C1 punched C2 in the face, sending him flying. Instead of.. Ex.#2: C1 aimed a punch at C2's face, attempting to send him flying. With the 2nd example, the character you don't control can somehow do something about what you just posted. Or.. If its really a plot-needed action, you could ask the permission of the user you are RPing with. ^_^ gives many good results. No harm intended... I just wanted to help. Lone Black Garuga 03:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. Sento-kun.. I suggest we make a RP within the RP so things could flow much better... Like how Orochi and Asuka fight separately from the others... ^_^ what dyu think? Lone Black Garuga 05:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) GF Well if you're a member you add your own name and then feel free to post whatever you want though be prepared ti be scutinized and such by other members. But other than that...welcome aboard =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) About the RP Fire away. I'm game for really anything. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Its good but cannot give a real review until he has powers.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you have the 12th division lieutenant well I got the captain. Do you want me to added any kind of past history between them. As my character Minoru Tanaka will have been a former 8th seated officer than a former Lieutanant and then finally the captain.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Not bad but I am doing something new. I am making him follow a code of ethics to prevent my character from becoming another Mayuri but he isn't some lazy genuis like Urahara either. You could put that they don't get along so well like Toshiro and Rangiku and will only follow his captains ethics when he is around.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:53, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Well the meeting part is for others to discuss but other Lieutenant and some seated officers have haoir like outfits in the anime. But since Minoru is a captain but of the average level is possible that your character at least respect his captain for having a highly intellect than his. After all his Zanpakuto is callled Silk Veil when I make it. And due to its unique powers of transportation similar to Madara Uchida from Naruto he had to learn how to fight with a zanpakuto with no direct offensive powers and to become a captain with such a Zanpakuto would be a feet. And those code of ethic are only really enforce dring none war time. Like when something like the Aizen event isn't happening.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) My online contection is bad today so I may not be on that much. But as for Minoru and his Lieutenant. Would you like to have an rp that describe them like when he is promoted to the 12 Lieutenant after all. Lieutenant are often hand picked by captains. Beside Minoru being more moral and your character free spirited I think Minoru would choose him to keep an eye on him. As well as use him as Minoru does make his squad follow the code and he follows it greatly. However he will often pay no mind to somethings as if it will help the cause, and will only stop harmful research if it goes to far.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Its the opposite. For in Minoru's history I am making him the former Lieutenat before your character than he is promoted to Captain than he selects your character for Lieutenant as he would possess the Reiatsu of a Lieutenant and a high intellect. My rp is with your permission after your character's promotion to lieuantant. Of course I have to complete Minoru first.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:50, June 12, 2011 (UTC) My internet will be out after this message for one hour to fix it. But I will get this message out. Your character is stronger than my Captain. I mean come on a lieutenant with battle stats of 570/600 is too high. I mean I have two main characters at 560 and one at 580. But they are my main characters. Just I think you show lower them. Mean look at Minoru he is barely stronger than Mayuri. Just if your character would be this strong and have Mayuri personality than he would kill Minoru. I mean I don't personality care but at least in the Gotei 13 the characters should be like canon in strength. And yes I know battle data isn't everything but still. I mean you could make him stronger his swordsmenship than Minoru. Also his Spiritual Power shouldn't be higher than his Captain. Normally I never 'tell people how to create their characters but in groups like the Gotei 13, Espada, Royal Guard, I believe that they should canon in that the Captains or leaders are in overall more powerful than anyone in their squad.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) My internet took less time to fix but it still is iffy. Sure how about this you make his total stats at 400 that way Minoru is still strong enough to keep him in check.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure just when he is under "direct" orders or with Minoru he will listen to him. Other wise Minoru won't care too much as he is more of a field researcher.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Give me 35 minutes to give him enough abilities for combact.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Now its your turn and every few 5 mintues look at the recent event pages to see when its your turn instead of endless messaging. Also I am still working on Minoru but I will not change anything I am still correcting and adding. As well I won't be using his Bankai in this rp.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Is the rp over?: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo Heya doin', pal! I'd give you a proper review, but my routers been playing up to extremes lately and I'm on my little cousins notebook at the minute; which lags like nothing half normal. It doesn't load half the pages because they're too big and editing takes forever. I had to wright this reply on notepad and copy it in before I could actually form a reply >_< Anyways, I've noticed that the quality of your articles have improved by leaps and bounds. The grammar has improved, the layout as well as your organizational skills. The character himself is pretty interesting 'cause I managed to read a little when I was in school earlier, which was nice to see. Since he's from hell, I'd recommend making him either a Demon or Diabolus; maybe an escaped . Hope that helps, dude :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Sentonara! Alright, I'll give you my opinions. I like Masashi, he's awesome, especially since you gave him access to an rocket-propelled grenade launcher, for that alone, he's made of win. But for the rest of the character, you've done an excellent job, his personality's unique, props. And onto Necrid, he's also good, finally, I see a polite Arrancar. His abilities are also good. Hope this helps, also, later on, would you like to RP? See you later, Sentonara. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Sento Hi there Sento, now, Necrid is an awesome character, one of your best I would say. However, I have one complaint, his Cortes de Nada is slightly overpowered, cutting through anything is a little, beyond an espada wouldn't you think? How about he can cut through any material, and any spiritual energy substance like thing, aside from of reason and sekkiseki, as well as energy that is much higher than his own. Anyways, nice to meet you and good job![[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix]] (Face the almighty!) 03:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC)